


Before the Storm

by Plucky



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plucky/pseuds/Plucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first story here.<br/>It takes place before the Enbizaka Serial Killings. It's set in a 1st person view. :)</p><p>What happened to the peaceful tailor named Kayo Sudou, before she went insane?<br/>She met a pink-haired enigma, and that's all she remembered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, lol. Advice and stuff are encouraged, they really help out!  
> I wanted to write a story based on Kayo Sudou's life (before she went psycho and killed a family D: ), so here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Do let me know if I overlooked any errors and stuff.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy~!

**_"The more you sharpen them, the better they cut."_ **

 

It was a cold, chilly night when it happened. My house had been engulfed in flames, taking away the lives of my family: my mother, my husband, and my child. It was a devastating time for me, and I had fallen into a severe depression. As I watched my house being burned down right in front of me, I could hear the painstaking screams of my family. Why I was the only survivor from the incident, I do not know. As the flames and screams died down, the skies started to turn gray, rain pouring down over my sorrow-filled figure and the ashes of my house. I covered my hands with my face, tears welling up in my eyes.

     Wiping away the remaining the tears, I walked over to the ash pile, gently moving away charred planks and looking for any valuables that have survived the fire. My search was in vain. I didn't find anything, for they were all consumed by the fire. The furniture, the heirlooms, even the family picture was burned. I was completely devastated; seeing my family's corpses didn't help either. With my head down in sadness, I start to walk away from the site empty-handed. I contemplated to myself, wishing I had died along with them.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something prick my foot. It felt sharp, and I swore a bit. I looked down to see what caused it.

     A glint of an object caught my eye, but the actual object was buried beneath the rubble. Pushing away the small planks, I found a pair of tailor shears. "The ones Mother always used..." I thought to myself. For some reason, unlike the rest of the possessions in the house, the tailor shears were completely unharmed. The handle was as red as an apple, and the blades were still connected to each other, unscathed. It looked brand-new. Carefully sliding my pointer and middle fingers over the smooth surface, I gripped the scissors in my hand and made my way off the site. I took one last look at the blackened area before turning away, never looking back.

     A few months pass, and I have a new house, along with a new tailor shop. However, living life like this took a heavy toll on me, because ever since that day, I fell into a never-ending depression. It was like I was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, never to rise again. Each night, I dream about that awful day. It was horrible, to say the least. I tried to forget all of it by tailoring away my troubles, but to no avail. It was painful, having to lose a family to a fire and being the only survivor from it. I was also about to start drinking, but became resilient about it and continued on with my work. _"I must keep working..."_ I sadly thought to myself.

 

....I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted everything to end. I wanted to be with my family in the afterlife. So I took away the fabric I was cutting with the shears, and placed both blades on both sides of my neck. I felt myself trembling so much. I didn't want to kill myself, yet I wanted to join my family. As I was about to lock the blades together and behead myself, I heard a deep, but feminine voice.

 

 _"I know how you can bring back your family."_ It said.

 

     Blinking once, I dropped my shears and looked around frantically for the source of the voice. When I turned around, there stood a beautiful woman. She had long, pink hair and deep blue eyes. I was awestruck by her appearance, she seemed so...peaceful...so amiable. "H-How can I bring back my family?" I asked, with a hint of desperation. Silence filled the room for a while, until the mysterious woman replied softly, _"Swap bodies with me, and your family will come back for sure."_ "Swap...bodies? With you?" I asked curiously. I wasn't so sure of how it was possible, but she promised that my family will come back, so...without hesitation, I nodded quickly, hope building up within me.

 

"OK." I answered sternly. "I'll do it."

The pink-haired enigma then sneered, and told me to close my eyes. I did as told, and next thing I knew it, my appearance had changed. I had the enigma's lovely pink hair and blue eyes.

 

 

_**"Now, let us begin to tailor."** _

 

 


End file.
